It's the Fair All Over Again
by Forever Young
Summary: [Fox and the Hound] Just another instalment concerning my Fox and the Hound characters, this one inspired by the new sequel. One generation later, after everything with the Singin' Strays, puppies still love fairs! As young Chipi demonstrates.
1. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fox and the Hound or any of the characters from it's sequel. All I own are my own humble little characters. 

OOC: Ok, so I saw the Fox and the Hound 2 and it surpassed my expectations. Sure I've still got some questions about certain things here and there and how they work, and stuff like that, but all in all, I liked it a lot! And in inspiration after writing that, I just had to have my little characters experience a fair for themselves. Now you may want to know if the Singin' Strays from the movie will make an appearance...I haven't decided yet :D

Chapter 1

"A fair?" Binx asked, wrinkling his nose a bit as his head tilted in a confused look, "what in the name of hominy grits is a fair?". Midnight the raccoon looked about as confused as his friend as the two of them stared at their other best friend, Chipi the little brown spaniel puppy, who was fidgeting excitedly and grinning at them. At her two best friend's question, Chipi laughed happily, "A fair is this thing that comes around every so often and it's accompanied by huge tents of all different kinds of stuff. The humans, and especially human kids, go to them all the time".

"And these tents being there is fun?" Midnight asked, evoking another laugh from Chipi. "It's not just the tents, it's what the tents have with them" she explained. "There's rides and games and sticky candy that millions of kids drop, oh it's a kid's dream, whether their human kids or just little animal cubs and pups like us. Oh you guys have to come!". From where he was in the back, Scuff the badger rolled his eyes and stalked off, "Count me out, if our parent's didn't mention this human gathering before, they probably had a good reason".

"Well I think that was the reason, the humans" Chipi admitted, "Oh but we can assure your parents that they have nothing to worry about, Mr. Copper's gonna escort us, since he already knows about you guys, and make sure nothing happens...just as soon as I ask him" she finished with a hesitant grin, "but I'm sure he'll say yes, him and Chief and their Master's already gonna be there since they're going with my Master, and even Clover and his Master will be there".

Binx made a face at this, he was aware of Chipi's new Irish Setter puppy friend she had made due to his Master and her Master being reunited childhood best friends or something, and the fox kit had just recently gotten over the slightly jealous feelings he'd had to work through when Chipi had first wanted the pup, who's name was Clover, to hang out with them; yet the fox kit was still not quite at ease with him.

Chipi caught the look though, "Aw Binx come on, please. I mean, you've gotta know there's nothing to be jealous of if I'm asking you and Midnight to come when Clover's already gonna be there. Come on I would love to have all three of you be there. Clover's a good friend, but it's not gonna be fun without my two best friends along as well, please!". At the pleading look that Chipi gave at this, Binx sighed, if it would make her happy he supposed he could deal with Clover; and this fair was beginning to sound fun.

"Oh alright" Binx said. Chipi grinned, "Great! and you're coming too right Midnight?" she continued, turning to the raccoon. Midnight laughed, "Of course" he answered, "this is starting to really sound fun!". Chipi nodded, "Oh it is! Ok, I'll make sure I have Mr. Copper's permission to help walk us around and then I'll come let you know". Binx and Midnight nodded. "Great!" Chipi said again, "Oh it is gonna be a blast! You guys'll see".

* * *

From inside the Widow Tweed's house, where Andy was still staying as he learned to hunt from Amos Slade, the teen grinned to himself as he packed two lunches of peanut butter and jelly and then glanced around the kitchen briefly for whatever else his teenaged mind could pick out as good food to take along on a day trip.

Leaning against the door frame of the same widow's house was the young park ranger, and Andy's childhood best friend, Todd (and yes the boy's had already laughed extensively over the weird fact that Widow Tweed had apparently named a pet fox the same thing). This was also the master of little Clover, that the puppy Chipi had mentioned earlier. Currently Todd (whom you'll know from here on out by his double D spelling) was staring at a pamphlet for the fair that the young animals had been talking about earlier.

The eighteen year old park ranger was no doubt remembering the last time both him and Andy had been to the fair together, back when they were both eleven it probably would have been, back before the next year hit and Andy's father decided, after his wife's death was too much for him to handle, that him and his son would make the move to where Andy's father's side of the family lived. Andy hadn't returned until recently and Todd was looking forward to dragging back up a few fun things.

The young ranger opened his mouth and went to say something when just then the Widow Tweed entered the kitchen and had to push past Todd. "Oh excuse me honey" she apologized. She then turned to Andy, although what she said next was addressed to both boys, "I thought you boys might like to also take along some of my special spinach medley" the old widow said, handing over two mason jars of some suspicious looking green mush to Andy to put in the two lunch bags.

Todd looked intrigued and walked over next to Andy, peering in the jars himself. As the two teens' eyes met they could tell they were both thinking the same thing, although they kept their faces neutral for the widow's sake. "Uh Mrs. Tweed...what all exactly is in this?" Andy asked, turning to the old widow.

Widow Tweed turned from where she had begun to wash dishes in the sink, "Oh, well spinach as you could probably guess". Todd nodded, "Of course" he muttered, somewhat disappointed as well as anxious about the rest of the answer. "...and then there's also some squash, carrots, turnip greens and, oh bless me a whole mix of stuff", the old woman laughed, turning back to the sink, "you could almost say I have a whole garden in there!" she chuckled.

Since her back was turned, Andy allowed himself to grimace as he imagined what the incompatible mix of all those different kinds of vegetables in this weird semi-hard state probably tasted like. Todd had a similar expression on his own face. "Oh, well thanks Mrs. Tweed" Andy said, turning to put the two jars in the bags, "We'll...uh, do something with them" he told Todd with a smile and shrug. The park ranger smiled back, "Yeah...maybe some flowers need fertilizin'" he then whispered over to Andy. Both boys struggled to keep in their laughs, Widow Tweed was super nice and just trying to help after all.

The Widow Tweed, meanwhile bent to pull what she was sure was this years award winning pie from the oven.

* * *

"And so I told them that I would ask if you would do that Mr. Copper, escort us around just to make sure Binx and Midnight stay safe and such" Chipi continued, smiling at Copper as she gave her plea up to her mentor and, truth be told, dog she viewed like an older brother she'd never had. Chipi was fond of Chief as well, since the older hound was also helping teach her to hunt as Amos taught her master to hunt, but there was just something special about Copper. That "specialness" had also grown since the young hound had found out about Chipi's own associations with forest animals and been helping her out in anyway he could on that, thought it didn't amount to much.

This, he supposed, counted. Copper sighed and smiled down at Chipi, "and here I thought you might make my first hunting dog competition at the fair easy" he said rhetorically. It almost seemed this would happen, Copper pondered, that the first time the fair came around since everything with his winter training from pup to full grown hunting dog, would come with complications. He'd been looking forward to getting a ribbon like Chief's since pup hood and now...

Yet Copper knew he just couldn't deny this cute little spaniel puppy before him, who he did view like an adorable little sister, anything in the world she wanted. Especially not a shot at just frolicking and running around the fair grounds with Clover and her forest animal friends, something that if Copper remembered correctly he just might be able to relate to.

With a small laugh and shake of the head, communicating his resignation to his fate, Copper grinned down at Chipi, "Of course I'll help, Chipi" he said. "Oh Mr. Copper, thanks!" Chipi exclaimed, rushing up and hugging Copper's front leg. Copper smiled, "How many times am I going to have ta tell ya not to call me Mister?" he asked with another smile. Chipi giggled and grinned up at him, before stepping back. "and don't worry" she said, "I'll make sure this doesn't get in the way of your getting ribbon for best hunter or anything. I'll just keep Binx and Midnight out of trouble".

From where he sat next to them, having been just happily watching the conversation, Clover raised an eyebrow Chipi's way, "You're gonna keep Binx out of trouble?" he asked, "I think I've been around the fox enough to know how hard that will be" he shook his head. "Oh I'm sure it won't be that hard" Chipi said optimistically, as her own smile showed her doubts though.


	2. Sneaking Off

Chapter 2

"Wow, I had forgotten!" Andy said as he, Todd, Amos Slade and Widow Tweed all entered the fair grounds and Andy glanced around. The Widow Tweed was with them since Amos and the widow had been unable to settle the issue of who Andy should go to the fair with, between Amos being the boy's mentor and Widow Tweed the one who was giving him room and board. In the end, Andy's presence had forced the two neighbors to go in each other company despite what they personally felt about the issue. Todd found it quite amusing in a guilty way.

Andy's excitement over the fair may not have been completely logical, actually, some of the things which before Andy had found enchanting as an eleven year old now looked completely hokey, but that still didn't kill the wonder a fair is able to put on people, wonder which Andy was now feeling yet again. Todd grinned over at his friend, "Still cool despite the years aye?" he asked.

Among the dogs, Chipi and Clover both strained to look all ways at once, wide childish grins of joy on their face. "I've never smelled so much fried food in my life!" Clover said. "Yeah I know, it's almost overpowering!" Chipi replied, "and look at the millions of tents, no telling what they all hold!". Copper smiled down at the two puppies' eagerness.

"So, What do we do first" Clover asked excitedly. Chipi grinned, then glancing back she walked both her and Clover farther away from where Chief stood next to Copper. "First we have to find Binx and Midnight" she whispered back over to the Setter pup, "then we go have fun, with Mr. Copper escorting us".

Clover nodded, "Oh right. Gee, the four of us running around a fair, there's a million things we can do, and half of them actually don't sound like good ideas!" he finished.

"Oh I'm sure Binx will take full charge of the 'not good ideas' activities" Chipi replied, just as Copper walked over to fulfill his promise of escorting them around. He caught this last sentence and grimaced slightly in good humor, "I just hope Binx doesn't come up with half the ideas his father was prone to think up, otherwise I'm going to have a hard time keep up with you little tumbleweeds" he said. Clover turned to the hound dog at this sentence, "What kinds of things would Binx's dad come up with when yall were little?" he asked.

Copper just shook his head with a grin, as if to say don't ask. "Ok, let's go find Binx and Midnight" Chipi said, and she and Clover began to try and walk off. Copper looked about to say something, and Chipi had been just wondering why he wasn't following when both of these things made more sense as their Masters' leashes halted Chipi and Clover from going anywhere. At feeling the tug, Andy and Todd both glanced over to their respective puppy.

"Easy girl" Andy told Chipi with a smile, "We'll get to the fun soon enough; but first don't you want to go see Copper and Chief's hunting competition?". Amos turned to the teen at his words, "Actually, the competition is still a ways off, might as well let the pups get their energy out in the meantime". Andy nodded, at these words, Chipi turned a questioning glance to Copper. The young hound just smiled and motioned to her to wait a bit, he would let them know when the perfect sneaking off angle came.

"Well you boys will excuse me if I don't attend this macho male assertion through their dogs, but I have a pie to get to the judging table" The Widow Tweed said, speaking to Andy and Todd and only commenting about and to Amos in passing. The old hunter frowned at the comment though, and the widow just smirked as she walked off over to where the pie contest was held.

While watching this, Todd leaned over and whispered to Andy, "Ya know, I think they only do this because they secretly enjoy messing with each other and causing those displeased facial expressions" he said. Andy smirked and nodded, "Yeah, I agree" he whispered back, "it's like a love hate relationship". The two teens then chuckled, careful to keep their voices down from the two bickering adults.

While the two teens were thus engrossed in their humorous observations, Chipi and Clover used the opportunity to each help the other slip out of their collars. Copper also watched his own master's actions, and as both Amos and Chief turned their attention to the Widow, Amos apparently intent on not leaving the Widow's words as the last shot, the young hound used a technique of his own he'd learned and inconspicuously slipped his collar strap out of Amos' hand without either the hunter himself or Chief noticing.

He then motioned to the two puppies and all three of them snuck off. Once they were all three safely away from their Masters, the puppies turned to Copper. "Thanks again for coming to help out Mr. Copper" Chipi said. The hound smiled, "Oh, you heard my master, the competition won't be for a while, so it's the least I can do" he said.

"Well, let's help you out by unhooking that leash" Clover said, "after all it's not going to help us out much if you keep tripping over your own leash". Copper laughed, "No I suppose it won't" he replied. Clover then motioned for the hound to bend down and hit the leash latch with his tiny little claws, next pulling it out of the hook, completely and neatly unlatching the leash from Copper's collar. "Wow" Chipi said, watching this, "you're like a perfect escape artists!".

Clover grinned embarrassed, "Not really. Anything else I can't help with" he replied. Chipi laughed, "Ok, well let's go get Binx and Midnight" she said. The two puppies then took off with Copper following. "So, do their parents know they're coming over here?" Copper asked, suddenly thinking about such. Chipi shrugged, "Probably not. It wouldn't surprise me if they just snuck off without bothering with explaining it to their parents".

Copper nodded, his doubts about this whole thing growing as they continued along, yet he'd promised and something told the hound that the kids would do better with him watching out for them than left to their own devices. 


	3. The Beginnings of Mischief

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I haven't forgoten about this or my other story. Just time constraints.

Chapter 3

"Ok, so you two are the experts here, what should we do first?" Midnight asked. Clover smiled, "We're not exactly experts, we've only been a few times ourselves" he explained.

"Hey there's something!" Binx suddenly exclaimed, not surprisingly being the first to spot something which looked cool. He took off, with Midnight and the two puppies close on his heels to keep up. "And it starts" Copper said to himself, semi-amused yet also with a bad feeling about all this. He quickly ran after the kids to keep track of them.

Binx trotted over to the thing which had caught his interest. Or things more precisely. The first was a huge poster declaring the fireworks to be displayed later that night, and a little ways away form where this poster was put up, was a hitched up wagon attached to a truck which had a sign with the same words, Fireworks, on the side. As Copper caught up with the youngsters and caught sight of the poster, he grinned a bit, apparently Binx had the same idea his father had had so long ago.

Chipi and Clover also thought they knew the reason for Binx's charging over here, but all of them were wrong. "Fireworks huh?" Binx asked. Midnight smiled, "Sounds cool". Chipi nodded, "Yup, they shoot them off at night, obviously 'cause otherwise you wouldn't be able to see them" she replied. Copper had to hold in a laugh at this obvious observation.

"And that's way after the dog competition Mr. Copper's gotta be in right?" Midnight asked. Chipi nodded. "Great!" Midnight continued, "then we gotta go make that!". Clover nodded his agreement to this plan, "Darn tootin'!" he said.

Binx had been silent all throughout this, though listening, and he suddenly turned to Chipi once more, "So what do they do with 'em until then?" he asked. "The fireworks?" Chipi specified. Binx nodded. "Oh, well...nothing I don't think. I guess they just sit there" she replied. Binx thought about this, "Interesting" he said, turning his gaze to the fireworks cart once more, "so they wouldn't mind if we messed with some until then, I suppose".

With that, and before any of the others could react, Binx took off towards the cart. "Uh Binx..." Chipi began, running after her friend, "I don't think you're suppose to touch those!". "I'll give them back" Binx called back, "Ya know, unless I accidentally break any, those I can't give back". "T-that's not the point!" Chipi replied. Binx continued on, hopping up into the fireworks cart once he reached it.

Apparently the others had been right behind Chipi in rushing after the impulsive young kit, because Midnight soon stopped by the cart to throw out his bit of reasoning to their friend, "but something that makes that big of a splash of color, like the poster shows, has got ta be too big of a blast for right here on the ground" he said. "Who said I was bustin' 'em?" Binx asked, "I just wanna see what they're like before they get shot off". A few of the firework sticks began raining down from the cart during this speech as Binx tossed them out.

The fox kit's crazy plan was soon halted though as Copper wasted no time, once reaching the kids, in hefting his two front paws onto the wagon, finding the little trouble maker, gently yet promptly grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and setting him back down onto the ground. "You do realize that I know your father and can tell him everything you're doing don't ya?" he asked, shaking his head, "Messing with fireworks...why of all the crazy!...".

Chipi and Clover both giggled a bit at Copper's flabbergasted mutterings. Binx frowned up at the hound for his unnecessary intrusion, but didn't argue. "So, what else, safe, is there to do" Clover said out loud, attempting to move on and also scanning for something else to do. He soon spotted something, "Hey what about the carousel!" he said. The other three kids turned to look. "Yeah, that sounds good" Midnight said, observing the strange carousel with it's horses going around and around. "What do you guys think?" he asked, turning back to Chipi and Binx.

"Oh yeah, the carousel sounds fine" Chipi said. Just then a sharp whistle was heard, "Copper, here boy!" Amos Slade called, scanning about for his dog, "Come on boy, I gotta get ya registered". Copper turned at his Master's call and then turned back to the kids. Chipi smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry Mr. Copper, I'll make sure Binx stays out of trouble" she said. "Hey!" Binx exclaimed in mock insult, "I'm just trying to make things interesting".

Copper nodded, "I'll be right back" he promised, not feeling to good about leaving the kids alone, but with little other choice. Clover nodded, "and we'll try not to disappear in that time" he said with a smile, trying to ease some of the hound's worry. It didn't help though and Copper just sighed once more heavily before bounding off in the direction of his Master's call.

"Ok, let's get to that carousel before your masters notice you're missing to" Binx said, addressing both her and Clover, Chipi couldn't help but notice. She hoped this meant that her two friends were getting along better and Binx wasn't so jealous.

"I wonder if there's a way to increase the speed..." Binx threw out in pondering as they made their way over to the carousel. The other three kids just glanced at each other, that didn't sound good.


	4. One Really Horrible Idea

Chapter 4 

Binx sighed as he hopped onto the carousel platform, "Darn human watching it won't leave" he said, telling about how his plan to make the carousel go faster wasn't working. Chipi laughed a bit, "That's ok, Binx. I think the speed it's set at is just fine" she said. "Come on, we probably want to find somewhere more sturdy by the time they start this thing up" Midnight advised, walking off to find a horse for them to get up on.

"Oh right, good thinking" Binx said, "no matter what speed it goes at, we wouldn't want to go flying off". Chipi chuckled nervously, "Uh, I don't think that could happen" she said, not quite convinced herself. They soon found a horse though and piled on, with Binx hanging onto the pole and Midnight and Chipi scrunched up at the back part of the saddle while Clover was situated up front. "Does anyone else feel like Sardines in a can?" Midnight threw out. The two puppies nodded.

Then the carousel started moving and the kids found out the other problem with being piled on like this. "Wait, wait, the horse thing moves too?" Midnight asked, as he clawed his way back up on the saddle from where he'd almost slipped as it suddenly went up and down, "Why does it do that?!". Clover just shook his head to show he didn't know the answer. "I think it's fun for the human kids" he guessed.

"I...haven't figured out...why though" Chipi put in, right now her stomach was doing weird flips and she thought she might actually be sick.

Binx laughed, "Aw come on guys this is great!" he said, not understanding why the others were having problems with it. "Chipi, you and Clover have got ta show me the other fun carnie stuff there is!". The little Spaniel nodded, unable to talk right now, to indicate that when the ride and the spinning feeling stopped she'd get right on that.

"Try not to look at the passing stuff" Clover suggested to her, "I think that's what's doing it".

Almost as if taking the dare or something, this made Binx consciously turn his attention to the stuff passing by as the Carousel went around. As he did so, he spotted something. "Hey what's that?" he asked. The two puppies and Midnight turned their attention over to where the fox was pointing, but couldn't really tell what it was he was pointing out since they kept moving. Luckily, just then the ride halted and the four animals somewhat clumsily/shakily clamored down.

Chipi took a few moments to clear the spinning feeling left over by the carousel and then walked up closer to where Binx now stood, pointing out the structure he'd noticed and asked about earlier. She studied the far off fenced in section of the fair, as Clover and Midnight also walked over to look. It didn't take too long though, and Chipi finally recognized it. "Oh, that's where they judge the livestock" she answered. Binx looked like he was still confused, "Livestock?".

Chipi nodded, "Uh huh, like cows, sheep, stuff like that". Binx nodded. "Yeah, people bring them and put them over there, then a group of other people look over them and whichever looks best to them they give them a blue ribbon" Chipi continued.

"What do they do with the ribbons?" Midnight asked. Chipi thought for a bit, seeming puzzled by this question. "Well golly, I don't know" she answered, "they just get them and then get to gloat to the other farm animals I guess".

"Sounds pointless to me" Binx said, "I mean if you can't even do anything with the ribbons". Chipi smiled, Binx had a point she realized, but still something told her that if she tried to tell Chief that blue ribbons were pointless, the old hound wouldn't agree with her. Maybe hunting ribbons and livestock ribbons were different.

"Hey, you know what?!" Binx said, suddenly realizing something, "this may be a good opportunity. Do they have chickens over there too?" he asked. Chipi looked hesitant to answer that, and a bit confused about why Binx would have asked in the first place. "Uh...yeah, usually, I guess" she answered, "Why?".

"Oh I was just thinking" Binx answered, "Ya know, hunting birds and stuff on my own is kind of hard, but if I were able to get something and bring it back, well I bet my dad would be really impressed. I know, being your friend and all, I promised to leave that widow's chickens alone and other farms are dangerous to even think about raiding; but unaccompanied chickens may be just what I need".

Chipi looked beyond shocked, "Binx! You can't raid chickens from a fair! i-it's, well it's...it's just...", the puppy stuttered, trying to come up with some way of explaining why this was wrong.

"It sounds no different than raiding a farm" Midnight put in. He shrugged, "I mean, from what I hear anyway, but then what do I know about farms". Clover nodded in support though, "No, you've got it right, stealing a chicken from a group of 'em at the fair is the exact same thing as stealing from a farm".

"Except they're not guarded and the humans don't have their guns at the time" Binx pointed out, "so it's not the same thing". The fox kit then began to make his way over to the fenced area where the livestock was. "Um, I don't think that logic really applies" Chipi called, rushing after her friend, "Binx wait! Don't touch the chickens!".

Midnight sighed, "I knew it, Binx plus a fun fair equals bad ideas in his head" he said before rushing off himself. Clover shook his head before following after himself, "I'm kinda surprised one little fox could** find** this much trouble at one simple county fair!" he said.

Binx stopped near the outer fence of the livestock holding pens and scanned the area. Sure enough, just a few pens down, and near the section for such, was a crate a farmer had just dropped off apparently, still holding the chickens inside of it. "Perfect!" Binx said, "this'll be a snap!". He crawled over into section of pens. One small fox kit was hardly a threat to pigs and such, so the few there just turned and watched as the youngster walked on by.

"Aiming for trouble, are we?" one pig asked, noticing the kit's intended destination. Binx didn't answer. A few of the chickens turned and noticed the small fox as well. They immediately squawked the alarm to warn their fellows and soon the whole crate was squawking. As the puppies and Midnight reached the pens themselves, Chipi groaned, "Oh no, the trouble's already started!". Clover quickly ducked through the bottom board of the main fence of the area, "Quick, we might still be able to stop it!" he said to the others.

This didn't look likely though, as over near the chicken crate suddenly a small but determined and confident voice barked out. "Hey! Those are my master's chickens! Step back!". Binx turned in the direction of the voice to find a young, no older than the equivalent of 12 probably, Toy Fox Terrier puppy.

It was an interesting breed, to say the least, to be chicken guarding, since even at his full grown state this pup would probably still be smaller than a fox and definitely smaller than a coyote, so the predators would always have the upper hand. The term Fox Terrier just gave clues to the breed origins, the toy part demoted any advantages this might bring. Nevertheless, like many of his breed, this little Toy Fox Terrier was not about to let size make him stand down. He just stood there, staring hard at Binx.

* * *

A/N: Just another slipping in of dog's based off dog's I've owned. The first was Chipi, I made her a spaniel because the dog I used to have when I was little, a Cocker Spaniel named Muffin, but going with the hunting thing I made Chipi a field Spaniel type. 

Anyway this little Toy Fox Terrier pup is based off the dog we have now, a little Toy Fox Terrier less than a year old. I even gave him the same name, as you'll see when he introduced himself in the next chapter, and personality. I didn't even know the Toy Fox Terrier breed existed until we got him. If you're curious for more information, I found info about the breed on Wikipedia. I'll post it on my bio. Oh, and just so you know, I'm aware of what the information says, that the breed wasn't classified until the 30's, but that doesn't mean they couldn't have been around.


	5. Meeting Tiny and More Trouble

Chapter 5 

"I said, back away from the chickens!" the little Toy Fox Terrier puppy repeated. He began barking in that yipping type bark all small dogs seemed to have. He only paused in this to throw out a similar statement to the fox kit once more. "You're not moving!" he exclaimed, frustrated. Binx sent the puppy a curious look, "Oh yeah" he began in a pretty calm voice, although he didn't sound intimidated. He took a step or two nearer the puppy, who immediately faltered back and retreated a few steps nervously before stopping, his protector attitude coming forth again. He barked once more, "I said clear out!". Binx rolled his eyes.

By this time the others had reached the area. The Toy Fox Terrier pup turned an interested look to the two other puppies, as well as the young raccoon. He was less suspicious of the other puppies, but still none of this had him completely at ease. "What do you all want? Do you know him? Tell him to back away from the chickens, no one's getting the chickens!" he barked out in rapid succession. Chipi smiled at the slightly older puppy. "Calm down, he just got a bad idea in his head" she said, indicating Binx, "We're not going to touch your Master's chickens".

"Speak for your own missions" Binx said, "I fully intend to get a chicken to make my dad proud of me". The new puppy gave a short growl at this before yipping again, "Oh no you won't!". Binx frowned, "You know you have to be about the most annoying...".

Decided to further try and dispel this situation, and not wanting the puppy's barking to bring the humans as it was likely to do if he kept up, Clover stepped forward next. "What's your name?" he asked the Toy Fox Terrier pup. The pup frowned, yet then replied curtly, "Tiny". A futilely held back laugh was heard from Binx, who next laughed outright. Tiny frowned even deeper, "What's so funny ya chicken thief?!" he asked.

Not trying to cover the situation at all, Binx replied frankly, "Your name. They actually named you Tiny, and you think you're a chicken protector, so it's even more...". Binx couldn't' say anything more as he began laughing once more. Chipi frowned, "Binx, please" she whispered out, wishing her friend would be a bit more polite about the whole thing. "You think about it, my own name, which just amounts to Chip with a Y sound for a girl's name, sounds kind of silly as well" she said.

"Not like his!" Binx said, still laughing. "Aw it's not silly" Clover reassured Chipi, even though he saw her intentions in saying so, "It's cute". The Irish Setter puppy then became embarrassed at what he just said and turned his head slightly.

Tiny, meanwhile, didn't let the fox kit's words go unanswered for. "Yeah well, let's see how silly you think my name is after this!" he said, and before anyone could react, Tiny had leapt at Binx and a little boy's scuffle had ensued. Much like two little boys going at a fight only amounted to so many actual blows, being mainly made up of kicking dirt around, so the scuffle between the Toy Fox Terrier puppy and fox kit was mainly made up of a wrestling match with a few nips here and there.

Clover, Chipi and Midnight didn't just sit back and watch though, once the shock of the fight even coming had worn off, Chipi started to make her way forward. "No, wait!" Clover said, stopping her, "It wouldn't be right of me to let you get involved in this, I'll break 'em up" he said, and started towards where the two were tussling about. Surprisingly this "properness for a young lady" type statement didn't hit Chipi as insulting, but more very chivalrous of Clover to say and offer. She still thought she might be able to do more, as one of Binx's best friends, but she let Clover try. Midnight was just unsure of what to do.

"Now you two" Clover began, as he approached where Binx and Tiny were still wrestling around, "I think there's a better way to...".

"Get lost!" Binx threw out in annoyance, finally managing to flip Tiny enough to send the Toy Fox Terrier puppy rolling away towards the back of the pen a bit. "This doesn't concern you" he went on, bracing himself as Tiny stood up once more and the two faced each other tensely.

"Now Binx really" Chipi next said, not coming over since Clover had advised her not to, but trying to help in the argument. She didn't get to say much more, though, because just then Copper caught up with the kids once more. He was highly confused about what they were all doing in the livestock pens and hadn't yet guessed the crazy yet obvious idea which had come into Binx's head. "Wh-what's going on over here?" the hound threw out as he came up and peered through the fence.

Chipi turned to him, "Binx is trying to steal chickens from the crate, and this puppy here, who's master owns the chickens is...well not letting him" she said. "Yeah, and a fight came out of it" Midnight added.

"What?" Copper asked, not because he didn't understand what the kids had just said, but because he was processing all of the information. Binx and Tiny still tensely regarded each other, each wondering if the other would be the one to strike first.

Suddenly understanding the situation, Copper began trying to find a way to crawl through the board space and into the livestock section, "Now Binx, as the guardian in charge of yall right now, I order you to just hold it right there" he said while struggling to find a way through the boards.

"Depends on what midget here does" Binx replied, with a smirk over to the puppy. Chipi sighed and closed her eyes, "Binx..." she almost whined out, wondering why her friend couldn't just make things easy sometimes. Of course the jib worked and Tiny frowned, growling low, "Who you callin'...".

"Now just hold it right there, both of you!" Copper said. He glanced around the fenced area once more and found that it was near impossible for him to get himself in there with the gate closed and him being too big to make it through the boards. He moved over to the gate and began to try and see if he could coax it open. Binx kept his gaze on Tiny for a bit, just enough to determine that the puppy was going to stay put at least for a bit more and wasn't charging right then, then he made the first move of this tense stand off.

Being as quick as he could, Binx charged over towards the chicken crate and climbed his way in. Tiny barked and was immediately after him, but too late. The other kids winced as the crate became a mixture of squawking and flapping, with Tiny yipping angrily, darting to all sides trying to find a way in after the fox kit, yet the fact that the chickens were now agitated was making that difficult.

Copper knew that now damage to public property was no matter, and quickly just rammed the gate, luckily hitting it hard enough to bend the latch and cause it to swing open. He wasted no time in charging into the pen.

By now, with all the noise, a small group of humans did come rushing up onto the scene. Copper charged over to the crate and, finding the pin, nudged it up and pulled it out quickly, swinging the door open. Immediately the chickens flew loose everywhere. All but one. Though he was scratched up in a few places from the pecking and clawing, Binx was for the most part ok, and he now stood there in the middle of the crate, a dead chicken he'd managed to throttle long enough hanging limp in his grip.

This sight caused all the animals to freeze and just stare. "You, you...!" Tiny began, and then charged forward to lunge at the fox kit again. Copper was able to block him though. "Binx..." Chipi all but whispered out, and as Binx turned to her, the shocked and disbelieving look on her face made him almost feel guilty. He didn't know why she would be so shocked though, she had to have known that foxes raided chicken crates and pens and such, it was a common occurrence. Yet Binx knew it was probably where and how he had raided the pen that was the issue.

Copper was trying to figure out something to say to the kid, when the humans reached the area. Tiny's master's wife immediately scooped him up, as a few more of the humans about the scene leashed Copper before the hound could react and held him as he struggled a bit to get free. Another human quickly scooped Clover and Chipi up as in the confusion, Midnight snuck away to hide and watch nervously and worried from behind a fence post.

A few guns were pulled out and cocked at the now wide eyed fox kit standing there, they belonged to Tiny's master, who was the owner of the chickens, and a few of his kin. One of the other humans not currently occupied with an animal stepped forward, "Easy Dan, it's a baby" he said. A few of Dan's family pulled their guns back at this consideration. Dan didn't' move, yet didn't look as ready to shoot. "Well it killed one of my chickens whatever it is!" he said.

In the wife's grip, Tiny growled at Binx once more. The human who had stepped forward to stop the men from shooting, quickly whipped out what had been in his other hand hidden by the crowd and, using the surprise element he had going for him, he quickly trapped Binx in a small cage. From there respective places of where they were, Chipi, Midnight and Clover all gasped.

Even Copper stilled in his struggling as Tod's son was caged and held there securely as the man held the cage. This was not good by all definitions of not good! Also, yet again, it was all his fault since he hadn't been watching the kids, even if such couldn't be helped in that he had been being registered at the time.

Dan's wife frowned slightly, "Aw, you're not gonna hurt the poor thing, are ya?" she asked as she watched the fox kit scramble this way and that in the cage, looking for a way out. The man with the cage sighed, "I don't know what we're gonna do, but we'll figure out something" he said. "In the meantime" the human holding Copper's leash said, pulling the leash back to hold Copper steady so he could read the tag, even though such wasn't needed as the hound was still in shock, "Let's get these dogs where they belong".

* * *

A/N: Oh, and I've settled the issue and decided. The Singin' Strays will make an appearance :) I know, you're like "how on earth?", but it will happen :) 


	6. Calvary is Coming

Chapter 6 

Amos had been slightly surprised, to say the least, to find that Copper had somehow managed to slip away from him. Seeing that the two puppies had been missing as well, Chief figured he had gone to retrieve them and didn't wonder about it too much. Andy and Todd were very relieved and grateful to the man who returned the dogs as he handed them over their puppies. Being so small and energetic, the young men both feared that if the puppies ran away they would be near impossible to find again, and Andy had already gone through enough scares in the past of thinking Chipi had run off.

"Well, thank you kindly sir" Amos answered for all three of the respective pet owners. The man nodded, "Not a problem sir, my cousin Dan has a puppy himself, so I know how worried one can get over a lost dog. Well, you'll probably be happy to hear that your dogs were helping our little puppy ward off a fox that had gone after our chickens" he said. Amos nodded, "Yep, that sounds like good ol' Copper" he said.

"Well it doesn't sound like Clover" Todd said, not disappointed or really upset over this news, just finding the loop hole that was a tell tale sign the man might not have seen it properly. He figured the dogs were probably just there not doing much of anything and assumptions were made, but the park ranger wasn't about to crush Amos Slade's pride that his dog was a valuable help in protecting someone else's chickens.

He was somewhat curious about the fate of said animal, but being unaware that it was a baby and all of this being outside the park's jurisdiction, there was little he could do.

Andy was about to point out that it sounded highly unlikely that Chipi would go after an adult fox (since that's what everyone assumed the man meant), yet he then paused as he remembered the first quail hunt he'd taken the puppy on. It was possible that foxes didn't intimidate the little one, and being still such a small puppy that could be a problem, Andy realized.

His duty now done, the man gave a polite nod and moved off to go head back to his cousin's farm. Copper saw this as his chance. If he could just slip away soon enough he could follow the man back to the farm they held Binx at. He only hoped his chance would come soon.

"Next in the competition" the announcer called out, "Mr. Slade and his two dogs will complete the course". That sounded bad, Copper noticed, oh well perhaps if Chief went first then... "Mr. Slade, if you would get your young blood hound ready, we'll have him go first" the announcer continued. Copper sighed, there went that.

Amos nodded and, taking a hold of Copper's leash, lead him over to the start of the hunting course. Copper's mind was racing for a solution, maybe if he completed it really quickly he could still somehow track down the man and...oh this sounded utterly hopeless.

From where they were with their own masters, Chipi and Clover sighed. They would have snuck off themselves, yet every time they tried to move a bit, their masters noticed it. Chipi sighed, "Clover what are we gonna do?" she whispered over. The Irish setter pup just shrugged, "I have no idea".

Copper could really only see one solution, Chief had to go first, no matter what the order was. He sighed, he really hated to let his Master down, yet he didn't see any other choice since every second that ticked by was more and more of a risk of something happening to Binx, and Copper could never face Tod again if he let something happen to his son.

Seeming to suddenly chicken out, Copper started whining and stepping backwards. Both Amos and Chief looked confused and the hunter pulled on his dog's collar, "Come on Copper, what's gotten inta ya!" he said, struggling. "It's a small little hunting course. You've been real hunting against actual animals all the time".

"Uh, maybe it's the crowds sir" one of the assistants said. Amos didn't think that would be much of a problem, yet Copper continued to struggle.

"Perhaps we should let your other dog go first and we can try him again after that if you want" the assistant said. With a sigh, Amos agreed, "Alright, but I aint never known him to be like this" he said. Taking Copper back over to where Chief was tied up, he switched off and, after leashing him, tied Copper's leash to the post and unhooked Chief's leash, leading him over to the course start.

Copper sighed again, still feeling bad about letting his Master down, yet then noticed the other problem. His plan had been to sneak off while Chief was doing the course, but he was now leashed which made that difficult. Luckily little Clover was already on top of it. "Don't worry Mr. Copper, I got it" he whispered from behind the hound on one of the benches behind the post. He then unhooked the leash latch from Copper's collar much like he'd done before.

"Thanks Clover" the hound whispered back to him, he turned slightly and noticed both Clover and Chipi there , so he threw out one more instruction. "Alright now I want you two to stay here" he said, "I'll take care of locating the farm". He would have explained more of his reasoning, but being in such a hurry to somehow, even now, not loose the scent of the man going back to the farm, he didn't have time and took off after these instructions.

Clover and Chipi watched him leave and Chipi sighed. "I trust him" she said, "but it's just...to sit here and wait is so...", she glanced down, unable to finish the sentence. Clover understood though and placed a comforting paw on her paw, "Aw don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Copper will do just fine finding him, and you know how Binx is so...tough, he'll probably be fine too" he said. Chipi smiled over at him for the effort.

* * *

Copper continued to tear through the woods surrounding the fair grounds, sniffing around. He thought he'd picked up the scent of the man he was looking for, but not surprisingly the trail was still cold. Oh well, if it just stayed steady enough to lead him to the farm maybe it would still work out. He could only hope he wasn't too late. 

As Copper went off to the right he picked up a new, fresher scent just as he heard a rustling in the bushes up ahead. He lifted his head, having recognized the scent. "Tod?" he whispered, "that you?".

Tod's head soon peered out of the bushes, "Oh Copper it's only you" he said, almost breathing a sigh of relief, "I heard someone coming and I wasn't sure for a moment".

Copper smiled a bit, yet then looked semi-worryingly interested, "What are you doing this far out near the human settlements?" he asked.

Tod sighed, "Yeah I know, not the safest thing" he answered, "and I can only pray I am in the wrong area to search, but I've got no choice. Binx is missing and I've searched majority of the inner forest" he answered. At the frown which this brought to Copper's face, it was now Tod's turn to look interested and somewhat worried, "What is it?" he asked.

The hound sighed, "Come on, I'll explain on the way" he said, "you just reminded me I've wasted enough time already!". As Copper moved out once more, Tod turned and followed after him, still looking confused, "I don't get it, you know where Binx is?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, and unfortunately not as well as I should" Copper answered as they made their way along. He sighed, "Oh Tod, I've made a mess of things again!" he said, "and unfortunately the risks are very high this time, but maybe I best start at the beginning. It all really began when Chipi came up with the grand idea that Binx and Midnight just had to encounter a fair...".

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, Tiny's still coming back into the story, probablly in the next chapter. 


	7. Many Arrivals

Chapter 7

"Clover I just can't sit here not knowing what's happening!" Chipi said, pausing in her pacing. Ever since Copper had left them, both of the puppies had been on edge. Luckily their Masters were sitting still near them, but off to the side so that they weren't underfoot and they could move without attracting attention.

"What if they're already trying to do something to him?!" Chipi went on. Clover shrugged and was about to try to answer, when their little group grew even more as Midnight peeked his head out from under the bench. He whispered up to the two puppies, "Pst, hey! Have you figured out anything yet on how to help Binx?" the raccoon whispered up.

Chipi glanced down at her other best friend, "Oh, hey Midnight. No we were just trying to figure that out" she explained to him, "Mr. Copper took off to go try to rescue him, and I'm trying to be good and stay here and trust him but I just can't stand the waiting!" she admitted. Midnight nodded, "Yeah, that's why I came to find you two, to see if you had any ideas on what to do" he said.

"Not yet" Chipi admitted with a sigh, "I mean I was just thinking about leaving to go try and find the farm ourselves, but...well is that as bad as I think it is?" she asked the other two, "I mean, with looking like I don't trust Copper and all".

"Well he could need back up" Clover said, "and then it wouldn't be that we don't trust him, we'd just be helping him out". Chipi nodded, processing that, "Yeah, and I think that's what I mean to do anyway, just help and not not trust" she explained.

"Sounds good to me" Midnight said, "So which way do we think they went?" he asked, coming out from under the bench a bit to start off, yet not enough to be accidentally spotted just yet. Chipi and Clover hoped down off the bench too, glancing back to make sure their Masters hadn't spotted them. They were clear, so all three of the kids took of through the forest. "Well, Mr. Copper ran off this way" Chipi said as they headed off. She sniffed around, "Ok...so, yeah, I think they went this way and...".

Just then Clover noticed something, "Hey, you don't think they're heading in that general direction do you?" he asked, pointing up ahead through some trees that he knew eventually lead to a small path, "because it just hit me that if they are, I might know which farm they possibly took Binx too" the Setter pup continued. "Really?!" Chipi asked. He nodded, "Yeah, I visited it one time when my Master was tagging along with that other ranger, Joe. Something about his fence crossing boarders or some little thing like that, but anyway I think I remember the way".

"Oh Clover you're the greatest!" Chipi exclaimed happily, giving him a slight yet enthusiastic hug. Clover just smiled embarrassed and happily at the unexpected hug. "Aw it's nothing, I mean I wouldn't want Binx to get hurt either" he said, "Come on, it's this way", and with that he began leading the way.

Back at the farm, Tiny's master, Dan, set the cage to where it was hanging from a hook within the family barn, placing it off the ground yet with the cage leaning against the wall. "There we go, now I don't 'spect you to be going anywhere" he told the small fox kit rhetorically. He then strolled out of the barn and Binx was left wondering just what he was doing and if he was coming back. He didn't get to wonder long, though, before an annoying voice spoke up.

"Well, how's the little chicken thief now?" Tiny asked. Binx glanced down at the little Toy Fox Terrier pup in annoyance, "Oh why don't you go chase your tail!" he said, "probably the only friend you got". He grinned please with himself after his comeback, thinking it pretty clever to have come up with. Tiny frowned, "I'm not gonna even answer that!" he said, "I wouldn't 'spect a fox to know anything anyway, so why bother!". He turned away from the cage and started towards the door, not leaving but having started to ignore the fox.

Binx knew he should probably leave well enough alone as well, but he just couldn't let that statement go without feeling inclined to defend all foxes against this know it all puppy. "Well I know more than some dumb terrier puppy!", ok so it wasn't the greatest comeback ever, but at least now the dog knew his comment hadn't just gone unanswered.

"Oh hush up!" Tiny shot back, annoyed with the argument now too. Binx probably wouldn't have stayed hushed for long, yet just then they were both interrupted as Clover, having had the right idea, did appear on the edge of the farm as he came to the top of a slight hill. The others quickly followed. Tiny was the only one who could see them from the doorway and he frowned, "Oh great".

"What is it?" Binx asked, moving to the front of the cage. "Nothing!" Tiny shot back annoyed.

Over at the edge of the farm, Midnight was the first to spot little Tiny in the doorway, "Look there's that puppy! This is the right farm!" he said. Chipi and Clover turned and noticed he was right. They immediately made for the barn. Tiny gave a small growl and got in a defensive position, "Hold it right there! I'll have you know he's still under my Maser's custody so you can't take the little chicken thief anywhere!".

Chipi sighed as they approached and did halt due to the other puppy's aggressive stance, "Just tell me what your Master plans to do to him!" she said pleadingly, "that's the important issue". Tiny shrugged, "Well I don't know what he's gonna do, but whatever it is, it's probably deserved!".

"Is not!" Binx shot back. Tiny turned and rather than give an answer just stuck out his tongue a blew a raspberry at the fox kit. "Are you aware that that 'whatever it is' could include killing?!" Clover asked the Terrier pup. Binx did seem to pale slightly at this, even though he'd sort of known that threat was there all along as well, still there was just something about hearing it. Tiny shrugged the sentence off, "Nah, they won't kill a kid. They may keep him trapped till he grows and then kill him, and then that's be fine, but...".

"Look, you're mad because he killed one of your Master's chickens, right?" Chipi asked, getting them back to some sort of a negotiation point. Tiny frowned nodded, "Well sure! He made me look like a lousy guard dog! I can't just...".

"And if we took him away, then he wouldn't be around to tell anyone about it right? It would be just like the chicken died anyway, right?" Chipi continued. Binx interrupted from his cage at this point, "Uh Chipi, I would want to take the chicken with me, ya know to show my dad and all..." he said. Chipi sighed, Binx's stubborn sticking to that was sort of defeating her argument here. Yet Clover came up with a way to make that work too.

"So there ya go!" Clover said, "There won't even be a dead chicken to deal with, and it'll be just like you never...".

"Are you suggesting I just let a fox get away with killing one of my Master's chickens?!" Tiny asked in shock, "you traitors!". The other puppies did start back at this in shock of the accusation.

"Actually" Clover piped in, "I'm just a scout dog in training so I'm not really bound to any...".

"Ya still protect a homestead don't ya?!" Tiny threw out. Clover nodded, "Well yeah..." he admitted. "Alright" Tiny replied "Then you can be labeled as going against it too!". He shook his head, "Such a suggestion I never...".

"Now wait a minute" Midnight piped in gently, "I think that's a bit harsh of an accusation to be...".

"Oh, who asked a forest critter?!" Tiny shot back. This argument probably would have escalated, yet just then everyone's attention was diverted by a horrible clanking sound getting nearer and nearer, followed by a sputtering and a long hiss, as if some automobile had just died right outside on the path next to the farm. Truth be told, that's exactly what had happened.

There on the path right outside the barn sat a small bus of sorts that appeared to have just given up the ghost right there. The words, "Famous Singin' Strays" were painted on the side of the bus, with the first word Famous looking squashed into the spot up front of the other words, like it was added later.

"The what?" Binx asked, tilting his head as he looked at the bus from his cage. "Some sort of singing strays" Clover replied, "I'm assuming that means dogs". Chipi turned to him, "Singing dogs?" she said. She shook her head, "Nah, humans don't even know that..." she began, yet was cut off as the door of the bus swished open. Midnight dove behind the three puppies, having learned that whatever came out of a bus, usually humans, would either screech upon seeing him or stomp at him, and he wanted to play it safe.

They all watched as a skinny man in blue overalls stepped out, tripping down the steps of the bus a bit. He next turned to make his way over towards the main farmhouse, probably to knock on the door and ask for help. A voice next came from within the bus, "Well, there ya go, he still can't drive any better than a one armed banker". All five of the kids turned their attention which had been on the man to stared at the doorway, immensely curious as to what or who would step out. 


	8. Meeting the Strays

Chapter 8 

"So then" Copper continued, telling Tod the whole story that lead up to why his son was now trapped by farmers, "I snuck away from the competition, tore through the forest trying to locate said man heading back towards the farm, and that's where you came in" the hound finished. Tod sighed and shook his head, "I wish I could say that sounds like to crazy of an action to be my son, but the opposites true" he admitted.

"He's snuck into chicken pens before?" Copper couldn't help but wonder and ask after hearing that sentence, "I mean, at his age?!".

Tod sighed once more, "I think he wants to be seen as exceptional over his siblings, I don't know". Copper just nodded, "Well I'm sorry once again for letting it all happen" he said, "I should have been watching them closer and...".

Tod paused and gave a slight smile, "Copper, I live with this kid, you don't have to apologize" he said, "Binx is a bigger handful than me and Vixey combined can deal with, and we've got more than just him! At least the kid you're in charge of behaves!" the fox finished.

Copper grinned as they continued on, "You might want to tell her Master that" he said, "poor puppy gets into more trouble just because Binx did something and it gets discovered after he's taken off that..." Copper paused in what he was saying as a few things from his childhood sparked up and he connected a few dots. Seeing the surprised smile on the hounds, face, Tod gave a mock frowned. "Don't you dare say it!" he replied as he walked past, "you got yourself into trouble and you know it!".

Copper just smiled once more as they continued on, "You're saying you never caused trouble?" he asked. "I'm saying anything that happened was Chief's fault if you'll remember" the fox replied. Copper just shook his head. He was about to reply once more, when suddenly he caught a sent on the wind.

"Wait a minute!..." the hound said. he froze and sniffed again. "What is it?" Tod asked, walking back to where he stood and sniffing the air himself. "It's the farmer...mixed with the scent of...Binx, **this way, come on!**" Copper said, suddenly charging along the path. Tod was close behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chipi and the other kids continued to just watch the bus as the first canine passenger, a very full grown female Irish Setter, stepped down. "Well I don't care how bad he is at driving" the Setter said, "he should have more respect for a lady's beauty sleep than to go jolting the bus like that". The next passenger to step out, a Blood Hound, smirked, "Now Dixie, to his defense, the bus was about to break down. I don't think he could exactly help it" the hound, Cash, said.

Dixie turned as if to say something else, when she noticed the little audience that was watching them. "Who're they?" the next set of hounds, Waylon and Floyd, asked as they also came out of the bus. "Don't rightly know" Cash said, "but there's only one way to find out". With that, Cash walked closer to where the young puppies and little raccoon were.

"Now Cash" Dixie called in a warning tone, "you know what happened the last time you took an interest in puppies hanging out with wildlife". Floyd turned to her to answer, "We got our big break and became stars?" he said. Dixie looked like she was going to argue before it hit her that Floyd was right. "Oh hush up!" she said instead. Floyd just turned to Waylon and shrugged, not sure what he'd done wrong.

Seeing the hound who looked like the leader walk up, Chipi decided she should probably introduce herself and the others. "Hi" she said as Cash walked up, "sorry we were staring, I'm Chipi and this these are my friend Midnight and Clover" she said, indicating each, "and then we're trying to convince him", he pointed at Tiny, "to let our other friend, Binx go", here she indicated the cage.

"So wait, he's with you too?" Dixie asked, looking at the fox kit. "What are the odds" she mumbled with a slight smirk. "I don't know" Waylon said, answering her rhetorical question. Dixie just shot him an annoyed look before turning her attention back to the kids. One of the things she noticed was that the two main puppies who seemed to know each other were a little Irish Setter and even a Spaniel (which was still within the same bird dog group).

"Well it's a pleasure" Dixie said to the kids, smiling to all, yet a tad more exclusively to Chipi and Clover.

"Pleasure to meet you too mam" Clover replied. Dixie smiled, "Well aren't you just the perfect little gentleman!" she said, "of course I shouldn't be surprised, us Setters have always had impeccable manners...". Cash rolled his eyes. Dixie next turned to Chipi, "and I bet a little southern bell like yourself keeps them in line pretty well, huh?" she asked.

Chipi looked a little confused by the question, "Um, I guess so mam...I don't really know. I do my best watching out if anything happens though" she finished with a smile. Dixie smiled, "I'll bet you do" she said sincerely.

"I thought we wanted to avoid talking to other puppies" Cash said, leaning towards Dixie with a smirk. "Oh well I don't object to little well behaved pups such as these" she said with a smile to Chipi and Clover, "and who's your little raccoon and fox friend you mentioned?" Dixie continued, looking at first the raccoon with them and then the fox in the cage.

"That's Midnight, and that's Binx" Chipi said, each of them waved in greeting to Dixie. Tiny had had about enough of the ignoring he sensed he was getting from the proper Irish Setter. "Yeah, and he stole my master's chickens! So I'm gonna make him pay for that one!" the Toy Fox Terrier said.

"Hey, one is not stealing your Master's chicken**S**!" Binx shot down. Cash chuckled, "Well I see you're already the trained little guard dog" he said to Tiny. The puppy just smiled, glad of what he saw as a compliment, though it was just a comment.

"So what happened to your bus?" Midnight asked. "Oh that?" Dixie asked, turning back to look at the bus before turning back to the little raccoon, "Well you see honey, our Master can't drive".

"Dixie! Don't tell the kids that!" Cash said.

"Well it's the truth" Dixie replied, "he got us stranded here". Just then the driver Dixie was criticizing, Lloyd, walked back out with Dan right behind him.

Chipi gasped, and Binx moved further back into the cage as they saw the farmer. "Uh oh! I hope he's not here for Binx!" Chipi said.

"Don't worry" Cash said, suddenly making a decision, "we won't let him hurt your friend".

"That's right" Dixie said, agreeing. Binx smiled, "Well gosh, thanks!" he said. Cash just nodded, smiling. Yet he next side glanced over to Dixie and whispered over, "Does he remind you of that other...". Dixie nodded before he could finish the sentence. "Yeah, but you know he's not related" she finished with a slight chuckle, "because that would just be too weird!" she said.


	9. Losing Patience

Chapter 9 

"N-now Cash, you get over here right now" Lloyd said, confused over his dog's actions as the hound stood in front of where the cage was hanging, blocking the two humans from reaching it. The other Singing Strays were also blocking the way too. The dogs didn't seem vicious or anything and in fact would only growl a slight warning each time the farmer got too close and tried to approach the cage.

While they kept the humans at bay, Midnight, Clover and Chipi were trying to secretly push some boxes and stuff over to try and climb up and undo the latch to the cage Binx was in, only they had no idea how they were going to get the pile high enough. to reach. Chipi sighed, "We can't even stack the boxes guys, what are we gonna do?". The other two thought.

"Now I mean it fellas" Lloyd continued, talking to his dogs, "You all stop it right now!" he said frustrated and still confused, "H-heal or something and get over here!" he pointed to the ground by his feet. The farmer, Dan, rolled his eyes, "I think I see the reason you don't got very obedient dogs" he said, turning a strange look to Lloyd, "Shoot, _I'm_ confused by those orders". Lloyd sighed, "Well I'm trying".

Back with the kids, Tiny began to push one of the boxes out away from where the others had just finished pushing it in place. Clover sighed, "Will you please stop...".

Tiny wheeled around to turn on them, "No you all stop! My Master's got every right to do with that fox what he wants and I'm not gonna let your scheming little plan stop him from it". While not the kind to just randomly start a fight, unlike Binx, Chipi and Clover were finding their patience tested thin by this Toy Fox Terrier pup by now.

Midnight agreed completely with them but he was currently just scanning the walls for another way up to the cage. Some nearby hay stacks were looking like a good support system, yeah, and if he could just make it to that plank...

"For. the. last. time." Chipi breathed out patiently, "We're not gonna let your Master just kill our friend, so...".

"Well you don't got much of a choice!" Tiny interrupted, standing his ground. Cash glanced back at this scene, "Uh Dixie, I think I just found a more useful job for ya" he whispered over, "feel like distractin' the guard puppy back there?". Dixie smiled, "Well sure, you know I can get any puppy to like me" she said as she turned and sauntered back to where the kids were.

"So, uh Tiny is it?" Dixie began, smiling down at the puppy in a friendly manner, "what seems to have your tail in a bunch back here?". Tiny frowned at her, "Oh no you don't! You and your friends are working on their side to distract my master, I'm not tellin' you anything!" he said stubbornly. Dixie hid her sigh, "Oh, well now I think you just don't understand our intentions here honey" she began, putting a paw out and steering Tiny over away from the others to talk to him.

"Why it may look like we're making trouble for your Master, but that's just 'cause...well..." Dixie racked her brain for an excuse that would be believable.

"See, you can't think of anything, so you are just stalling!" Tiny pointed out, "now out of my way". The puppy began to try and walk off again, yet Dixie stopped him once more, "Hold it, hold it, no rushing off" she said, "I wanted to ask you about your guard dog duty" Dixie continued, suddenly coming up with another tactic to try, "you must be very good at it".

Tiny did pause at this, "Well yes, I am good at that" he said, "I've chased off a squirrel, and a lady bug, and even a guy I didn't know who was wandering around the chicken coop. He tried to ignore me, but I eventually got him to leave...when he felt like it...turns out he had a reason to be there, something about helping with sick chickens, but he was still very suspicious looking!" Tiny went on.

As the Toy Fox Terrier rambled on to Dixie about his great guarding abilities, Midnight pointed out the hay stack and plank he had found. "We just have to get up there and then we can open the cage, probably" he said. Chipi nodded, "Well let's try it". With that the three kids began to climb up the hay stack, trying to go slow enough to keep from falling off yet quick enough to save Binx in time.

Dan, the farmer, sighed once more as the rest of the Singing Strays still refused to move. "I know how to deal with stubborn, ill trained dogs" he fumed, shaking his head slightly show, yet again, his views of how poor a job Lloyd had done training his dogs to listen and obey. Lloyd ignored the critique, yet his eyes went wide as he noticed Dan walked over and grab a horse whip.

"Hey now!" he began, rushing over to the farmer, "You're not going to...". Dan sighed, "Relax, I aint gonna use it ON the dogs, it's just to motivate them into movin'!". Lloyd still looked unsure as Dan walked over and cracked the whip in the air a few times, while backing it up with his verbal commands. "Alright yall, now back! Now! Go on git!" Dan said, indicating with his hand as well for the dogs to move off. Floyd and Waylon did back up a bit in shock at this behavior.

Cash looked surprised himself, yet also a tad skeptical, "He wouldn't" he said to himself. "W-well why wait to find out" Floyd said. "B-but we can't just let him at the poor kit" Waylon added in, "I mean...that'd be bad".

Clover paused halfway as the kids continued to climb up, "Guys I think they could be about to get into real trouble for helping guard Binx" he said regretfully. Chipi frowned, "Yeah...it's looking pretty bad".

"Oh who cares how it looks!" Binx exclaimed from the cage, where he'd come over as the others climbed up to try and free him, "just open up the clamp and...".

"Bi-nx" Chipi drew out in a 'you should know better' kind of way, "They're trying to help, and if they get in big trouble 'cause of it".

"Oh that's their problem" Binx said hurriedly, not really meaning that, just frustrated. "Besides we can help them once I'm free anyway" he continued, "So, latch, opened now" he continued, pointing to the door of the cage.

Dan seemed about at the end of his patience as he still couldn't get the Singing Strays to budge. "Oh for the love of..." he said, "forget it!". Quickly the farmer grabbed up his shot gun and aimed it right at the cage Binx was in. "I'll just deal with him from here" he said. the kids and the Singing Strays all froze and they're breath seemed to catch in their throats. Even Tiny looked surprised at his Master's desperate tactics.

Dan fit his finger over the trigger and prepared to pull it when suddenly a blur of orange cut in. All of the kids flinched and or hunkered down as the sound of the shot gun firing rang out. The bullet soon made a visible dent in the side of the barn where it hit though.

Turning back to the situation near Dan, the farmer's surprise attacker was identified as everyone noticed Tod gripping the side of the shot gun. Copper was not far behind, rushing up to the barn himself.

The farmer jerked the gun to the side and Tod went rolling, hitting a pile of hay off on the other wall of the barn. The fox seemed a bit dazed and so, from where he stood with the other Singing Strays, Cash made his way over to see if the poor creature was alright. "Hold on there pal, I'll..." he began, yet as he got near where the fox lay, Cash froze. It seemed impossible, but even after all of these seasons, recognition still seemed to dawn upon the hound rather quickly.

"No way..." Cash breathed in disbelief.

"Tod" Copper panted, finally reaching the barn himself and making his way over to check on his friend, "are you...". As Copper's gaze fell on the much older other hound, he also froze. Cash looked doubly shocked. "M-Mr. Cash" Copper whispered out shocked.


	10. A Surprise Benefactor

Chapter 10 

The farmer, Dan, only looked shocked after Tod's surprise attack for a short bit before he raised his gun to deal with this other fox intruding upon his property. "Sir, you shoot and you'll have more trouble than you do already!". Dan turned towards the voice and found a young park ranger, probably not older than eighteen, walking up. He sighed.

"Hey look, it's my master!" Clover said, "he must'a somehow followed us or Copper over here". The park ranger, Todd, frowned as he walked up. "Please don't tell me that little kit in the cage is the same fox you said the two puppies helped you ward off" he said in disbelief. Dan frowned, "What are you doing snooping around here anyway?" he asked.

"I'm not" Todd replied, "I want looking for mine and my friend, Andy's, two puppies and in following the tracks of both them and Mr. Slade's dog stumbled upon this situation! Now pleased explain yourself!" he stated firmly. Dan frowned once more, "I don't gotta tell you nothin'. That fox was after my chickens and I got a right to".

"Sir, there is no hunting allowance in the world that would justify you shooting down a young fox kit, and definitely not one that would allow you to keep him pinned up!".

As this argument raged, Copper and Cash could relax a bit and try once more to coax Tod awake. The fox was already beginning to stir from having hit the wall. "I...it's just such a shock to see you suddenly after so long" Copper admitted as Tod came around a bit. Cash chuckled slightly, "You're telling me, last I saw you two you weren't much higher than my knee and now...".

Tod shook his head as he came to full consciousness. "Wha-what?" he began to ask, then he remembered the past occurrences, "Binx!" he exclaimed in shock, leaping up, "I've got to...". It was then that Tod noticed Cash as well. His eyes went wide, "No...way".

" 'fraid so" Copper said with a grin, "looks like we've bumped into the whole gang again" he added, turning to look at where Dixie, Waylon and Floyd were as well.

"Wait a minute, if you attacked the farmer then...is that your son in the cage?!" Cash asked Tod in shock. The fox nodded, "Yep, he was going after some chic--".

"Oh the kids already explained that whole tale to us" Dixie said, coming over as well as she noticed this reunion. "How you two doing?" she asked with a grin. "Now I know they aint your kin, but are either of those two puppies over there also associated with you?" she asked Copper knowingly. The hound smiled a bit, "Little spaniel's my charge and I'm helping teach her to hunt". Dixie shook her head in amusement.

"Wow, this is almost creepily similar" Cash said, "that we'd get pulled into helping a group of kids that just happen to be connected to you two".

"Except I'm not sure you were _helping_ last time" Tod replied with a small smirk. It took only a few moments for the whole party to realize he was kidding and just poking fun at himself for his hostile attitude when he was a kit.

Cash glanced down, " 'fraid I'm guilt as charged of taking advantage of ya as a pup for my own advantages" he told Copper, "not that you haven't already figured that out". The hound smiled, "Hey, you got desperate and lost your head a bit, it's ok" he said.

Back with the two humans, the park ranger, Todd, walked over and lifted the cage down from the hook it was suspended on. "So...I believe I'll just confiscate this little fox kit and solve your little problem for you" he said. Dan looked agitated for a bit, then let out a slow huff of a breath. It wasn't worth getting a citation against him, he realized. "Fine, take the little thief away, but I warn you that little kit's more trouble than he looks like, you're in for a surprise!"

"I think I can handle it" Todd replied nonchalantly and started for the entrance of the barn. Chipi and the other kids looked at each other and realized that in one action, Clover's master had solved the problem. "Well, that was easy" Midnight commented from where he was currently crouched down hidden behind some hay when Clover's master had arrived. With a short whistle, and waiting to see if it would work, Todd whistled for Clover and hopefully also Chipi to follow him out. To his surprised, the two puppies padded after him.

"Good riddance!" Tiny barked after them in still annoyed parting.

As Tod watched his same named park ranger leave, he glanced over to Copper once more, "He's...trustworthy right?" he asked. Copper smiled, "Definitely, he's going to just go let him go somewhere, or maybe even take him back to the ranger station of he doesn't want to do that without knowing who the parents are, but either way he wouldn't hurt him". Tod nodded satisfied.

"Come on Copper, let's get you back to Mr. Slade" the park ranger next called. Copper slowly began to follow after. He noticed Tod slink off to the shadows and immediately understood his friends plan, he was going to follow after them secretly and be there when the park ranger let his son go, if it went that smoothly.

It looked like everything was taken care of, when suddenly a loop was thrown in. With a loud bellow, Dan's bull broke from his pen and charged straight for the group of strangers walking away from his territory. He had no idea they were leaving of their own accord, and was determined to make sure they were leaving. Cash and the other Singing Hounds started forward to try and dispel the situation and Dan and Lloyd had only just turned their attention to the situation, with no time to be able to help. Their eyes went wide in shock as they realized this fact.

Tiny looked as shocked as everyone else was, and then his ears suddenly went back in determination as he started forward himself to help. Even the little toy fox terrier puppy had no idea why he was suddenly helping both the fox kit that took his master's chicken and his friends in cahoots with him, but within a half a second span of time his entire attitude was flipped around and upside down and he was now rushing forward to help.

Had it been any other bull, and one who didn't belong to his master, Tiny wouldn't have had a chance; but this was no ordinary bull. "Terrance, you freeze right there!" the little toy fox terrier puppy exclaimed, rushing out in front of the ranger and other dogs and facing the bull. The bull, Terrance, skidded to a halt rather suddenly. "Wha--get on out of here kid, this is between me and the intruders!" he exclaimed in a deep voice.

"They're not intruders" Tiny found himself saying, "They just came to remove the little fox that stole some chickens, and frankly since I don't want to ever see him again, you just let them do it!" the little puppy demanded. Binx looked confused at the almost insult within the puppy's statement, but Chipi smiled a bit to herself at Tiny's excuse for sticking up for them.

Terrance frowned, yet knew he couldn't charge and injure this dog of the farmers who kept him feed. "Well...as long as they're leaving" he finally said in order to save his own pride as he turned and headed back towards the fence. It looked strange to see the bull next standing within the field calmly as a broken fence stood there and yet the bull stayed within the field. Dan slowly took this opportunity to walk up and see if he could attempt to fix the fence.

Lloyd rushed forward to hug his Singing Strays, thankful that they hadn't been hurt. Todd had yet to move, still shocked after the bull had charged them and they turned away after a few barks from a small puppy just a bit bigger than his foot.

As for the animals, they were all just stunned at Tiny's sudden defense of them. The toy fox terrier turned slowly to look at them unsurely after this defense and Chipi smiled at him. "Thanks a lot" she said gratefully.


	11. And, Back to Normal

Chapter 11 

Seeing that the bull was calm, the park ranger, Todd, was helping Lloyd and Dan see what they could do with getting the fence fixed. This of course gave Binx's father the perfect opportunity for him and Copper to sneak over and make quick work of the latch holding the cage closed.

"Thanks once again for all the help, Copper" Tod said as he and his son prepared to dart off before the humans noticed. The hound just smiled, "Don't mention it".

"You guys too" Tod added, looking to the Singing Strays. Cash shrugged, "Hey, just consider it us paying back the favor of making us stars" he replied.

Meanwhile Tiny was in the worst spot of his life now. It was impossible to act like he still disliked Binx and his friends after he'd just saved their lives.

"So..." Binx began hesitantly, turning to where Tiny was trying to ignore the whole group. "I guess...I do owe ya some kind of...well...". Chipi laughed at her friend's rambling. "He's trying to say thanks for saving our lives" she told the toy fox terrier. Tiny gave what sounded like an annoyed sigh, yet then smiled a bit and shrugged, "Ah...don't mention it" he said.

With that taken care of, and once the kids all bid each other farewell, Tod hurried Binx and Midnight along to escort the little raccoon back where he belonged before he and Binx returned to their forest den. "So...are you sure we can't go back to the fair with Chipi?" the dogs heard Binx ask his father. Copper smiled as he could clearly detect a small sigh from Tod as the group got farther away.

"Well gang" Todd the park ranger said, walking back over to the dogs, "I think that fence will hold so why don't we just get this little fox where he belong--". Todd paused as he noticed the empty cage. "Where'd he?" he began. The red headed park ranger just sighed and shrugged, "Oh well...I guess he rushed off and, I can't exactly track him down now..." he said as he gave a brief glance to his puppy, Clover, but the scouting dog in training wasn't up to anything like that just yet, so he had no chance but to drop the subject and hope the little guy made it back to his family safe.

"I'll just let Joe and them know to keep an eye out for an alone kit" he said to himself as he scooped up both his and Andy's puppies and motioned to Copper to follow him back over towards the fair ground once more.

Copper immediately jogged over to sit right by the young park ranger's feet for when he started walking. Todd smiled to himself, "You know for Mr. Slade's dog, you're pretty obedient" he said in a slight joke. Copper just tilted one ear up, as he understood the words but didn't get the joke.

As Todd looked at Lloyd's dogs the man had mentioned vaguely, he couldn't help thinking a bit and soon turned his gaze back to where Lloyd was just finishing up helping Dan put away the tools. "Mr. Lloyd. You said your dogs do an act? Well I'm heading back to a local fair. Would they like to come perform there?" he asked.

Lloyd smiled, "Well they've actually gotten radio coverage by now you know, but it was in the local fairs that we got started, so...yeah I think we'd love to get back to our roots and pay homage to what started us off!" he replied. He turned to grin down at his dogs, "What do you guys say?!". Cash barked his agreement for the whole group. Chipi and Clover smiled at each other, glad that the Singing Strays would be coming along as well.

* * *

All in all, it actually helped Todd's reputation with the old hunter a bit when Amos saw him brining back not only the puppies, but Copper as well. "Well...a kid with that good a handle on dogs can't be too bad" the old hunter relented. It was his form of thank you.

As the humans all expressed their happiness that the dogs were safe, and Andy and Todd helped Lloyd find an empty tent where his now really famous dogs could perform, Chipi glanced over to Clover. "Ya think we'll ever see Tiny again?" she wondered. Clover shrugged, "I don't know; but I think he might be annoyed if we do".

Chipi laughed, "Yeah, but the kind of annoyed where he still likes us, right?". Clover laughed himself, "Of course". The puppies conversation was halted after this when they heard the Singing Strays keying up for their performance and they quickly rushed off into the tent to listen. Copper sighed, yet also smiled to himself as he followed them, "Now please, no more of this getting lost stuff" he pleaded.


End file.
